Tracked vehicles, such as heavy agricultural or construction equipment, that routinely operate in rough environments may suffer from rapid track deterioration. As a result of this track deterioration, the track must be replaced or repaired which is expensive and significantly increases the cost of operation of the vehicle over time.
Tracks, especially rubber tracks are subjected in use to different wear patterns that depend largely on the intensity and the type of use of the vehicle. One specific point of failure of the rubber track is the drive lugs. The drive lugs are used to establish a positive drive connection between the track and the drive sprocket. Accordingly, when the track operates at high loading levels, a significant amount of stress is exerted on the drive lugs to impart movement to the track. Over time, this amount of stress can damage the drive lugs ultimately leading to drive lug separation from the track carcass.